1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light weapon system or launcher with a recoiling tube, for example antitank mines or projectiles.
2. Discussion of Background and Material Information
The known light launchers are generally based on concepts for minimizing the recoil momentum applied to them when launching the projectile thus rendering them capable of firing from a light carriage, and even from the shoulder.
Representative examples of such light weapon systems include rocket launchers and "recoilless" guns. In such cases, the rockets are self propelled by reaction. The recoil momentum caused by launching the projectile from a recoilless gun is balanced by the ejection in the reverse direction either of the combustion gases or of a ballast generally divided. Major improvements in this latter type of light weapons system or launcher have been the object of the following patents and patent applications registered in the name of the present owner in France:
79 28 780 filed on Nov. 22, 1979 and published under No. 2 470 358;
82 17 460 filed on Oct. 19, 1982 and published under No. 2 534 681;
85 06 939 filed on May 7, 1985 and published under No. 2 581 742;
86 10 680 filed on Jul. 23, 1986 for "Improvements to projectile recoilless weapons or launcher systems", published under No. 2 602 040.
However, the adaptation of the rockets to light launchers usually requires the use of short combustion durations. These induce an extra cost in proportion with the difficulty of mastering such combustion laws: hence the necessity of using a propergol of high characteristics having its elements formed with a precise geometry and firmly connected to the structure.
On the other hand, the known recoilless guns have a relatively large mass due to the extra mass corresponding to the compensation of the recoil.
This is the reason why the present invention provides a light launcher in which the mass as well as the cost of the system are simultaneously reduced.